


Thy Covering

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables (Movie 1978), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Marius-bashing, Post-Seine fluff, Ringfic, papa valjean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He is watching Cosette sweep her hair aside in order to fasten the bauble and chain around her neck, eyes cold and knuckles white against his cane.  The look startles Javert, as it is not the loving softness or dignified sadness Cosette’s presence perpetually evokes in the man.</p><p>It is envy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thy Covering

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the ring Perkins!Javert wears throughout the movie (http://www.themoviescene.co.uk/reviews/_img/3680-3.jpg) as well as by my deep love for the ring-on-a-chain trope).

“Why the devil do you let the girl see him daily? He was little more than a simpleton before, I cannot imagine what a journey through the sewers has left him.”

Valjean tuts, pats the knee of the man beside him. “She loves him, Javert. I cannot deny her love in good conscience, not with what she has endured.”

“I suppose I should just be thankful that you don’t deny me-“

“Papa!” a flurry of skirts and bouncing curls cries. “Look what Marius has given me!”

Javert forces himself not to sneer as the girl seats herself in the fiacre and slips her tiny hand into Valjean’s, tilting it in order to display the garish cluster of diamonds to their best effect. Valjean indulges her, though the glow of his smile contrasts terribly with the pain of loss visible in his eyes.

“A beautiful ring for a beautiful young lady.”

Cosette clasps her hands to her bosom, slipping the ring off and sliding it onto a thin golden chain she retrieves from her reticule. “Marius is going to have it properly sized next week.”

Javert partially stifles a scoff, wondering how the boy plans to hobble to a jeweler when his gaze fixes upon Valjean once again. He is watching Cosette sweep her hair aside in order to fasten the bauble and chain around her neck, eyes cold and knuckles white against his cane. The look startles Javert, as it is not the loving softness or dignified sadness Cosette’s presence perpetually evokes in the man.

It is envy.

Later, when Valjean is curled tightly against him in sleep, Javert’s eye catches a faint glistening in the darkness. He holds his hand up, the moonlight toying against the silver and onyx of his ring. He honestly cannot remember where it came from-his mother, he surmises with a slight sneer-though he recalls having it since Toulon at the very least. It is not a fine or sophisticated bauble any more than the man who wears it is, but it has a certain dignity in its thick band and wide stone that he had not bothered to notice until now. Javert looks down once again at the man sleeping against him and gently lays his hand against Valjean’s cheek, studying the contrast of the dull onyx against Valjean’s gleaming hair and skin.

Yes, Javert thinks, closing his eyes. It is fitting enough.

******

Javert fumbles over his decision even as he buys the chain from the winking jeweler, bites his lip as he slips the band off of his finger for the first time in three decades. The half-drowned beast inside him purrs at the thought of Valjean wearing his ring and chain, but the unsteady legs of his rebirth crumple at the unworthiness of forcing a piece of himself upon such a man.

He waits until they are changing for bed one evening, turning around to face Valjean as the other man stands naked save for his stockings, reaching into the chest for his nightshirt. He takes one of Valjean’s hands, pressing the gift into it with a gentle touch. Valjean’s brow furrows as he opens his palm, a sharp joyful noise piercing the air as he examines the familiar object, runs his thumb against the novelty of the chain, eagerness writ in the shaking of his outstretched hand.

“Please, won’t you fasten it?” he chokes out, and Javert is far too distracted by the breaking swell of relief to gloat in Valjean’s unabashed nakedness. He fits the clasp into place, the pads of his fingers lingering against the heated skin of Valjean’s neck. The ring falls neatly between his pectorals, nestling in the spread of hair that covers his chest. Valjean looks down at it, his brilliant smile only fading once it covers Javert’s lips.


End file.
